Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to portable upright stands for supporting string lighting or other displays. Creating temporary string lighting or other displays is difficult, especially in areas lacking suitable permanent structures for suspending lights and other decorations, and on varied terrain and surfaces, because of the challenge in transporting and erecting stable pole structures for support. It is also challenging to accommodate, add, and/or remove electrical power to such pole structures.